Galère
by Junonchan
Summary: On dit que devenir medic-nin est extrêmement difficile, que pour réussir il faut vraiment le vouloir. Mais personne n’a jamais dit ce qu’il se passait ensuite. Personne ne l’avait prévenue qu’elle ne pourrait plus être une kunoichi à part entière...


Titre : Galère

Auteur : Junon

Genre : Général / Romance

Rating : K+

Résumé : On dit que devenir medic-nin est extrêmement difficile, que pour réussir il faut vraiment le vouloir. Mais personne n'a jamais dit ce qu'il se passait ensuite. Personne ne l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne pourrait plus être une kunoichi à part entière. Elle voulait être puissante sur tous les terrains, mais aujourd'hui, Ino en paie le prix fort.

Couple : Surprise !!

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Kishimoto-sama

Note : J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais les personnages sont un peu OOC

Bêta-lecture : Tookuni

Galère

'Galère', 'Galère', 'Galère'

Ces mots qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête tous les soirs.

'Galère', 'Galère', 'Galère'

Ces mots que tu répètes sans cesse lorsque tu t'adresses à moi.

Parce que pour toi, je ne suis que ça, qu'une fille galère, n'est-ce pas ? Celle qui ralentit le groupe. Celle qui possède des jutsu à la limite de l'inutile. Celle qu'il faut constamment protéger. Ne suis-je vraiment que cela pour toi ?

Non, je suis aussi la fille la plus bruyante que tu connaisses. J'ai beau savoir que tu détestes ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'essayer de te secouer.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression de comprendre. Maintenant que je suis là, à regarder les étoiles. Je me sens calme, comme si tous mes soucis s'envolaient.

Si quelqu'un m'entendait dire ça, il en rirait beaucoup. Parce que je sais comment les gens m'ont surnommée dans le village : petite princesse. Je fais comme si ce surnom me plaisait, mais je le déteste, le sais-tu ? Il me blesse presque autant que tes 'galère'.

Mais après tout, que sais-tu de moi ? Tu as beau être la personne la plus intelligente de notre génération, les filles, c'est trop 'galère' pour que tu t'en occupes, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis trop 'galère' pour que tu daignes sortir de ta contemplation du ciel et demander aux autres de ne plus m'appeler ainsi. Et puis, prendre la défense d'une fille, quelle prise de tête, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'attends cela de toi. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin qu'on prenne ma défense, je suis capable de le faire moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu n'es plus le même ? Cette aura de puissance et de confiance que tu dégages depuis la mort d'Asuma-sensei, es-tu capable de la ressentir ? De voir à quel point je me sens faible, désormais, à tes côtés ?

« Ino ? »

Je tourne la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Voix que je connais par cœur, tant elle ressemble à la sienne.

« Shikaku ?

— Tu pleures ? me demande-t-il, comme s'il connaissait la réponse.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est le cas, précise-t-il doucement. »

Je porte mes mains à mon visage pour découvrir qu'il a raison. Cela ne devrait pas m'étonner pour deux raisons. La première est l'intelligence de Shikaku, la seule personne du village qui puisse te surpasser dans ce domaine. La deuxième est que je pleure tous les soirs en me posant les mêmes questions.

« C'est juste une poussière dans l'œil.

— Si tu le dis, soupire-t-il. »

Il sait que je mens, mais il ne le dira pas. Parce que c'est aussi cela l'intelligence, être capable de reculer quand il le faut.

C'est peut-être cela qui fait de moi une fille 'galère'. Je ne suis pas idiote, mais je fonce tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences, la plupart du temps. Et, bien sûr, c'est à toi de rattraper mes bêtises.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

— Je viens te prévenir que nous avons une mission demain. Nous partons au levé du soleil, je vous expliquerais les ordres lorsque nous serons hors du village, me dit-il. »

Depuis que Asuma-sensei est mort, c'est Shikaku notre chef, en général.

« Qui sera dans l'équipe ? je demande, curieuse et inquiète.

— Shikamaru et Chôji. »

C'est donc une mission pour l'ancienne équipe 10, évidemment.

« Très bien. »

— A demain, alors, Ino.

— A demain. »

Il repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé et je me retrouve de nouveau seule avec mes pensées.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Où est passée notre jeunesse ? Quand a-t-on perdu notre innocence ?

J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je me chamaillais avec Sakura pour savoir laquelle de nous deux allait s'asseoir à côté de Sasuke. C'était idiot, mais c'était nous. Qu'en reste-t-il, aujourd'hui ? Nous étions meilleures amies, nous sommes devenues meilleures ennemies et maintenant ? On ne se voit presque plus et je crois que c'est de ma faute. Je suis devenue de plus en plus jalouse d'elle, de sa force, aussi bien physique que mentale, jalouse de la place qu'elle occupait auprès de l'Hokage, auprès des ninjas de notre génération. Qui étais-je, moi, lorsque je me trouvais à ses côtés ? Juste son amie blonde et je n'ai pas pu le supporter.

Je ne me reconnais plus. Mon sourire n'est rien comparé à celui d'antan…Parce que ce métier nous enlève ce qui fait de nous des hommes, nous ne sommes plus que des machines à tuer.

C'est loin d'être ce que j'imaginais…Il est loin, mon rêve d'être une héroïne.

*

* *

Rester cachée. Voilà ce qu'on attend de moi, je ne suis plus bonne qu'à ça.

J'ai été considérée comme la meilleure aspirante kunoichi, du temps de l'académie. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été punie. Je dois rester dans l'ombre en espérant que les autres membres de l'équipe n'aient pas besoin de moi.

Pourtant, ce n'est un secret pour personne, je ne suis pas une bonne medic-nin. Encore une chose que je ne sais pas faire. Je voulais apprendre de nouvelles techniques pour protéger mes coéquipiers, mon sensei, les gens que j'aimais, mais je me suis vite rendue compte que je n'étais pas faite pour cela. Cependant, une fois que vous commencez l'entraînement plus personne ne vous considère comme une kunoichi à part entière. C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais pu reprendre mon ancienne place dans mon équipe.

De plus, je manque de chakra, avant, je pouvais faire comme si ce n'était pas grave, mes coéquipiers le compensaient ; mais maintenant, on ne voit plus que ça.

Ce n'est qu'une simple mission de rang B. Il nous faut… enfin, il leur faut neutraliser une bande de brigands qui comptent dans leurs rangs des nukenin.

Rien d'infaisable, pourtant, je les vois en difficulté. Personne n'est blessé, mais je peux sentir qu'ils commencent à manquer de chakra.

Je le vois, lui, se replier sur lui-même alors que Chôji prend une pilule de plus. Il en est à sa deuxième ; c'est plus que ce qui lui est nécessaire en temps normal. Même Shikaku peine de plus en plus.

Je peux voir les coups qu'ils portent perdre en précision. Alors que ceux de leurs adversaires semblent redoubler d'intensité. Et je suis là, cachée, à regarder ma seconde famille souffrir, sans avoir le droit de bouger…

Puis, je vois le sang, leur sang, couler. Je peux presque voir Shikaku et Shikamaru réfléchir à grande vitesse tout en esquivant au mieux les attaques de leurs adversaires et en protégeant leurs blessures. Chôji se bat aussi du mieux qu'il peut, mais lui aussi souffre. J'ai l'impression qu'ils tentent d'éloigner leurs adversaires de l'endroit où je me trouve.

Plus les minutes passent, plus ce que je vois perd en netteté, tout devient plus brouillon. J'ai du mal à suivre les attaques de tous, tout en évaluant le degré de leurs blessures pour savoir qui je dois soigner en premier.

Mais le voir trébucher sur un kunai sonne comme une alarme. Je n'ai rien à faire là. Alors je ne peux plus réfléchir calmement, je vais désobéir aux ordres. Je ne peux pas laisser mes coéquipiers en difficulté sans rien faire. Parce que c'est mon rôle.

« Ninpô, Shintenshin no jutsu.

— Ino ! j'entends Shikaku crier. »

En voilà un qui ne va plus être capable de faire grand chose.

Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Il est puissant, très puissant. J'épuise mon chakra trop vite pour maintenir ma technique.

« Chôji ! je crie pour attirer son attention sur moi.

— Ino ! Sors ! me commande Shikamaru. »

Je n'en ferai rien, pas tant que je ne serai pas sûre que celui-là sera mis hors d'état de nuire par Chôji.

Même si c'est dangereux. Je l'ai fait des centaines de fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi est-ce que rien ne se passe comme prévu ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à sortir de son corps juste avant l'impact avec Chôji ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve éjectée dans mon corps ?

Tout simplement parce que je ne sais plus me battre. A force de rester cachée pour soigner d'éventuels blessés, j'ai oublié comment me servir de mes techniques.

Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je pas entrainée correctement ? Après tout, une medic-nin n'a pas à savoir se battre, juste à éviter les attaques et à soigner, si besoin. Et puis, je ne peux pas m'entraîner seule, j'ai besoin de mon équipe pour ça…Mais ils n'ont pas de temps pour moi…Parce que je ne suis plus là pour ça.

Ainsi, la formation Ino-Shika-Chô, n'est plus. C'est de ma faute, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai mal, si mal. Je ne saurai dire pourquoi. Est-ce à cause des blessures infligées par le Baika de Chôji ? Ou bien est-ce parce que je viens de prouver mon inutilité ? Je n'en sais rien.

« Ino ? Ino, réponds-moi ! m'ordonne Shikamaru. »

Je tourne ma tête vers lui. Son air flemmard a disparu. Il semble inquiet… Pourquoi ?

« Ce n'est pas la peine de crier Shikamaru, je t'entends.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Ino. On te ramène au village, me rassure Chôji.

— Non, vous avez une mission à terminer, je réponds fermement.

— C'est fini, Ino. La mission est terminée. Grâce à toi, me sourit Shikaku. »

Je ne peux pas y croire, on vient de dire que j'ai été utile.

Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas… Ce n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps. Mais que puis-je y faire ?

« Hé, Ino ! Ne pleure pas, tu ne vas pas mourir, me dit-il, moqueur. »

Il y a bien une solution, mais en suis-je capable ?

« Je ne pleure pas !

— Je sais, tu as une poussière dans l'œil, explique Shikamaru avec un sourire en coin. »

Il me pose alors délicatement sur son dos. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas son rôle. Un rapide coup d'œil vers Chôji me permet de savoir qu'il n'est pas vraiment en état de me porter. C'est de ma faute, je suis là pour les soigner et ils vont devoir me ramener au village, blessés.

« Allez princesse, on rentre. »

Ainsi, c'est ce que tu penses de moi, toi aussi. Je sens mes larmes redoubler d'intensité.

Un shinobi ne doit rien ressentir, n'est-ce pas ? Les émotions lui sont inconnues. Mais qu'en est-il lorsqu'on lui brise le cœur ? Je suppose qu'il n'est pas supposé en avoir un.

Les autres ont raison, je suis une très mauvaise kunoichi.

Je ne suis rien, comparée à la puissance destructrice de Sakura. Rien, comparée au Byakugan d'Hinata. Rien, comparée aux techniques d'invocation de Tenten.

Je ne suis rien tout court.

« Galère, Ino, tu es en train de tremper mes vêtements, soupire-t-il, de nouveau. »

Si, je suis quelque chose : je suis 'galère'.

« Tu peux me poser. »

Je n'ai plus qu'à prendre ma décision…

« Quoi ? me demande-t-il, surpris.

— Je vais marcher, je lui explique. »

Oui, aller à mon rythme, vivre ma vie, lentement. C'est de cela dont j'ai besoin.

« Attends, tu n'es pas en état de marcher, dit-il, visiblement inquiet.

— S'il te plait, Shikamaru, je lui demande, presque suppliante. »

Alors il me pose. Mais je m'effondre de suite. Je suis incapable de me tenir sur mes jambes.

« Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? »

Il soupire et me prend le bras pour me faire remonter sur son dos.

« Lâche-moi, lui dis-je fermement.

Quoi ?

Laisse-moi, s'il te plait.

— Mais, Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande-t-il, perdu.

— Je suis fatiguée. »

Oui, je suis fatiguée de la vie que je mène et qui ne me convient plus. Je suis fatiguée de voir les personnes qui m'entourent progresser alors que j'en suis incapable.

J'ai pris ma décision. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire pour que tout soit terminé.

« Mais raison de plus pour te laisser porter ! s'exclame-t-il. »

Non, cela fait bien trop longtemps que je me repose sur toi. Cela doit cesser, maintenant.

« Laisse Shikamaru, je vais porter Ino ! intervient Shikaku. »

Il m'installe alors sur son dos et se remet en marche.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? »

J'aurai dû m'en douter. Il a compris.

« Oui, je luis réponds, déterminée.

— Tu ne le regretteras pas ?

— Un jour, peut-être. Mais pas avant longtemps, je réponds, sûre de moi.

— Bien. C'est ta décision.

— Merci. »

Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et m'endors.

*

* *

« Tu es bien sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

— Oui, Hokage-sama, lui dis-je fermement

— Alors je n'ai rien à dire. Tu peux disposer.

— Merci, Hokage-sama. »

Et voilà, je n'ai plus qu'à tourner la page.

Ino, la kunoichi, est morte aujourd'hui.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, sensei. Jamais je n'oublierai qu'un jour, nous formions l'équipe 10. Je vous l'ai promis.

Une nouvelle Ino la remplace désormais. Ino, la fleuriste.

*

* *

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ? fut la phrase énervée qui me fit lever les yeux.

— Shikamaru ? Chôji ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir. Il m'a tant manqué.

Pourtant, cela ne fait que deux jours. Il m'est déjà arrivé de ne pas le voir pendant bien plus longtemps.

J'ai l'impression que si je ne fais plus partie de son équipe, il ne viendra plus me voir à la boutique, que je n'aurais plus le droit d'aller sur notre aire d'entraînement et que même Yakiniku ne me sera plus ouvert. C'est comme si j'allais être obligée de sortir de sa vie.

Quant à Chôji, sa présence est un bonheur, c'est tellement rare qu'il vienne à la boutique. En général, il ne vient que pour acheter des fleurs, pas pour me rendre visite.

« Mon père vient de me l'apprendre, m'explique Shikamaru, à demi-mots.

— Je suppose que mon père le lui a dit, je luis dit en souriant.

— Ino ! Explique-nous ! »

Tiens, il s'énerve. Pourquoi ? Chôji, ne s'énerve que lorsqu'on fait un commentaire sur son poids.

« Que voulez-vous ? Je suis devenue inutile. Alors j'ai donné ma démission.

— Tu n'as jamais été inutile, me dit Shikamaru.

— Ne nous voilons pas la face. Tu sais très bien qu'une erreur comme celle de l'autre fois n'aurait jamais dû se produire. »

Il soupire en se tournant vers des pervenches. S'il savait à quel point, moi aussi, je regrette les années de nos débuts.

« C'est pour ça que les gens t'appellent 'Princesse', parce que tu refuses l'effort. Tu voudrais que tout te tombe dessus quand tu le souhaites. Mais tu es une kunoichi tu dois te battre pour obtenir ce que tu veux. »

Je m'aperçois à peine que Chôji sort de la boutique, mon attention concentrée sur Shikamaru.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'en suis plus une, Shikamaru. Tu ne t'en étais juste pas rendu compte. Depuis que je suis devenue medic-nin. »

Pourquoi suis-je obligée de lui expliquer ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas vu, lui qui voit tout ?

« Tu es vraiment galère. »

Encore ce mot…

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je te prie de quitter ma boutique. »

Ne pas le voir me tue, mais ce mot m'est trop insupportable.

« J'ai besoin d'un bouquet de fleurs. »

— Le flemmard Shikamaru Nara veut acheter des fleurs, comme c'est étrange ! j'essaie de me moquer.

Et douloureux.

« Une idée de fleur ? »

J'espère que oui, car l'aider à choisir des fleurs pour une autre, je ne le supporterais pas.

« Je veux un assortiment de roses. »

Des roses ? Ainsi, il est amoureux…Je retiens mes larmes avec difficulté.

« De quelles couleurs ?

— Deux rouges, deux blanches et deux roses, m'explique-t-il. »

Il sait ?

« Je te fais ça de suite. »

C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Que lui, le garçon le plus fainéant du village, connaisse ce qui se cache derrière les fleurs qu'il a choisi. Non…La seule fois où j'ai voulu lui expliquer quelques symboliques, il s'est endormi. Cela ne peut être que le hasard…

« Tiens. »

Il me paye et je me retourne. Je ne peux plus contenir mes larmes. Parce que tout est fini, je ne suis désormais plus rien pour Shikamaru Nara. Ino, la jeune fille en fleur, est morte.

Adieu mon rêve de bonheur auprès de lui.

« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, je murmure. »

Parce qu'il le mérite.

J'entends du mouvement derrière moi. Il a dû partir. Et mon cœur l'a suivi.

« Un multiple de deux car il faut être deux personnes pour former un couple, me dit une voix derrière moi.

— Quoi ? »

Je me retourne, il est là. Il n'est pas parti, non, il s'est rapproché.

Il soupire puis reprend la parole, lentement.

« Le rose pour montrer ta grâce et ta gentillesse. Le blanc, parce que tu es la personne la plus pure que je connaisse. Et le rouge, parce que tu es la personne la plus belle que je connaisse.

Il repousse un soupir et s'accoude sur le comptoir. Comme si parler l'avait fatigué au plus haut point. Moi, je suis pétrifiée, c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse ?

« Et les six roses pour te montrer que, même si c'est galère, tu m'as volé mon cœur. »

Il s'en rappelle ? Je croyais qu'il dormait… C'est ce que je lui avais dis en espérant qu'il en parle à Sasuke pour qu'il m'offre six roses…

« Je… »

Je ne comprends pas.

« C'est…pour moi ? je demande, incertaine.

— Oui. Prends-le.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es _ma_ Princesse Galère. Parce que tu es toi, me sourit-il. »

Pour la première fois, ce mot me semble être une douce mélodie. Aujourd'hui, Ino, la femme, est née.

Dîtes, sensei, on la sera vraiment toujours, l'équipe 10, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, et ce, même si c'est galère. Parce que, même si je ne ferais plus de mission auprès d'eux, je serais toujours là pour eux ; je serais la première à me précipiter à l'hôpital s'ils sont blessés.

Je serais toujours à attendre son retour, en priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Nous serons toujours une équipe, la dixième, la mienne, la notre.

Fin 


End file.
